The Incident
by Bedazzlement
Summary: April reunites with her big brother Mark Sloan in Seattle after being estranged for a few years. Despite the rainy skies of Seattle, April finds a ray of hope in Dr. Jackson Avery. However, will she be able to open up to him? Or will demons of her past, stop her from ever finding happiness? AU. April/Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter One**

Jackson Avery wasn't exactly sure how he became Chief Resident. He wasn't necessarily liked by more than one attending and wasn't really in the in-group of his year. After all, he was the last Mercy West resident standing at Seattle Grace, and now he was once again an outsider. First, it was Chief Resident, then it was becoming the Gunther-whatever that meant- but even if he lived in the house filled with other doctors that he claimed as friends he never quite felt like he belonged. Perhaps it was because he tried dating Lexie only for that to fail miserably. Mark had gone missing for a month and he had caught her crying about it yesterday, and that was when Jackson knew he had no chance with Lexie. Or maybe it was because he was the only resident that hadn't slept with an attending. Perhaps that's why he felt like an outsider in his group of friends, they had literally all slept with a superior at some point. Jackson wasn't sure how his life was ending up the way it was, but somehow he had.

"Hey, I am the new resident," said the woman standing in the doorway of his office. She was young, with fair skin and beautiful auburn curls. Her brown eyes were warm with comfort but Jackson could tell there was a hint of sadness behind him. "I was told you had the paperwork that I needed to fill out so I could start tomorrow?" She added.

Jackson suddenly came to his senses. Owen had told him that they had hired a third-year resident from Northwestern, or more or less traded residents. One of Seattle Grace's third years had gotten married and needed to relocate to Chicago, and one of Northwestern's residents wanted out of the program. Jackson as Chief Resident was now in charge of getting the new resident situated at Seattle Grace. "Oh yeah right," he said as he began looking for the paperwork on his desk. "Your name, it slipped my mind," Jackson asked as his hands found the paperwork he needed.

"April Sloan," the woman answered as she walked over to his desk and took the paperwork out of his hand.

"Sloan?" Jackson questioned. "As in Mark Sloan? You two didn't like elope in the month that he's been missing?" He rambled out, not even realizing what he was saying. It had been a long day, and he just couldn't help his gutter mouth.

April laughed. "That would be illegal, Mark's my half-brother. We share the same dad who was really only good for paying for med school," April remarked as if it was ancient history. "Mark's been itching for me to move closer since he had a kid, and I figured why not. He's the only family I have," she added, answering his next question.

Northwestern was great residency program, and most people wouldn't dare to transfer teaching programs. The Chief Resident found it odd, but then again this woman's brother wasn't exactly normal himself. "Mark's never really mentioned you," Jackson commented leaning back in the desk chair. For the week Mark had been back, they had paired up on a few surgeries. It seemed breaking up with Lexie had helped his career at least. To be honest, he and Lexie were just sex. They didn't have long romantic talks or discussions about the future, but it still stung a little bit knowing he couldn't win over a beautiful girl.

"I told him off a few years ago, and we haven't been as close since," April said, with a look of regret on her face. She then held up the papers, "So, I just need to fill these out and turn them into HR?"

"Yeah, I think you're going to be on Derek Shepherd's service tomorrow," Jackson stated looking at the schedule pulled up on his computer. "He's a neurosurgeon, dark hair,-

"I know Derek," April smiled. "I may be a lot younger then the two of Mark and him, but they've been inseparable since birth or something. I think I was the flower girl or junior bridesmaid at Addison's wedding, I've must have been ten?"

Jackson smirked, she really was Mark's sister. It was odd to think that the stuck-up plastic surgeon had a little sister in the world. "I'll see you tomorrow, though, Dr.?" She looked at him and hit Jackson that he never told her his name.

"Jackson, Jackson Avery," he smiled, looking at the girl in front of him.

April grinned, "It was nice meeting you Jackson," she said before turning out of his office. Jackson waited a few seconds before letting a sigh out. Of all the people April Sloan had to be related to it had to be Mark. He had just started to get on good terms with the plastic surgeon that he hoped would mentor him, and now one look at April and Jackson had a feeling about her. April Sloan was something different, and he wanted to find out what made her tick, what made her smile as big as she did. He wanted to know her, all of her, and Jackson knew that was only doing to cause problems with Mark.

* * *

April sat in the chapel looking at the cross that stood at the alter. It had been a long day and her first at Seattle Grace. Being a resident was hard, but being the new resident was even worse. At least she had been on Derek's service, which had been comforting at first. Then she realized he kept glancing over at her, and she could tell by the look in his eyes, that he knew. Derek knew the real reason why she left Northwestern and came to Seattle. Luckily for Mark, she had made it to the chapel and prayed, or else she would have slapped him. When she agreed to move to Seattle, she made her brother promise not tell anyone the real reason why she left Chicago. It wasn't a good story to tell, and it wasn't one she was proud, and April didn't even want Mark to know. Yet, he blabbed it to Derek of all people. Good, kind, Derek who would probably want her to talk and get help. Help wasn't needed, space between her and the incident was help enough.

"Hey," April jumped at the sound of someone's voice, and she turned around to see Jackson Avery standing in the doorway of the chapel. "I am sorry to disturb you," he said as he walked in and sat in the pew with her. "A nurse said you were in here, and you left this in the OR," Jackson informed as he handed her her pager.

April offered him a half smile and took it. "How did you get this?" April asked. He had been in the OR next door with her brother, while she had scrubbed in with Derek.

"Apparently, a part of Chief Resident is returning lost items to residents," he smirked with a glisten in his eye. Those eyes were dangerous, and April knew if she stared into them too long it would only cause her trouble. Trouble was the last thing she needed in her life. "No one's paged, so don't worry," Jackson stated.

"Thanks," She replied, not knowing what else to say. The chapel had been all to herself before Jackson had come in. Now, she felt like her hiding space had been invaded by an outsider.

"Rough day?"

The question hung in the air and seemed she didn't even need to answer it. "The first day is always the hardest," Jackson offered her a small smile, as he looked around the room. "I don't think I've ever been in here."

April raised an eye. Religion was an important part of her life. Her mother, Mark's stepmother, had been raised Catholic. Despite her mother's adulteress affair while Mark's mother was still married to their father, April's mother claimed religion was important to her. April had been enrolled in catholic schools since she was in preschool, and had attended Norte Dame for undergrad. The unexpected deaths of both her mother and father her freshmen year of college, had caused April to really think about religion for the first time. All her life, it had been there, something she had been forced to study. Yet, in a required theology class, she had found comfort in ancient bible verses during her troubled time. Religion suddenly was more than just a subject to her, but it became a part of her.

"That's a shame," April said. "Chapels always bring me peace, they reminded me there are things much bigger than myself," she added looking at Jackson.

She could see the furrow of Jackson's brows, and she assumed he wasn't a believer. A lot of surgeons and doctors simply weren't, they were people of science and not faith. "Are you a part-time preacher on your off days?" He joked, trying to make the subject lighter.

"I actually minored in theology," April answered, causing Jackson's eyes to raise. "I went to Notre Dame, it was only four more classes and one of them was latin. Plus, it made me stand out from all the other pre-med majors."

Jackson laughed a little. "I've never heard of anyone minoring in theology. I didn't even minor, heck I almost didn't major in anything. I just took a lot of chemistry, and I think they just handed me a chemistry degree," he said.

"Chemistry?" April questioned. She had hated the subject. Biology she liked, anatomy interested her, but chemistry made her mind hurt. It simply didn't come easy to her, and she had to work for her solid B's in the subject.

"I am a nerd when it comes chemistry, don't ask," he stated, as he beeper went off. "Your brother," he mumbled looking at her as he stood. "One question," Jackson began looking at her. "As he always been so-

"Rude, stuck up, self-centered, think's he the gift to the world?" April rattled off, looking at Jackson, who looked as if she just read his mind. "Yes, he has," she stated.

Jackson grinned at her, and April couldn't help but little her heart skip a beat. There was no doubting that Jackson Avery was a stunning man. He was just the right height, tall but not towering over her, and his eyes were just the perfect shade of blue which seemed to give her a glance into what was going through his head. Despite his looks, he seemed to be a good guy, and April knew she could use a good guy in her life, but not at the moment. She let out a sigh, once Jackson had left the chapel. Staring at the cross, she bowed her head in prayer and prayed that God would show her the path she was supposed to follow because she was lost and had been for a long time.

* * *

April could see the phone laying against the dark plank wood floor. It was only a few inches from her, but the pain her body was radiating. A few inches might as well be miles. She had to get to the phone. If she could get to the phone, she could call for help. Help is what she needed, April didn't want to die. At twenty-seven years old she hadn't done anything yet, no one had loved her yet. As she dragged her beaten body against the floor towards the phone, she saw a pair of black dress shoes mere inches in front of her face. In horror, she prepared for the worse. However, the pain didn't rush over her instead her eyes widen as she saw the phone be crushed into a million pieces. All hopes of escaping of getting help gone.

"April, wake up!"

Startled, April shot up and groaned when she realized it was just a dream. The phone hadn't been crushed, she had gotten help. Taking in her surroundings she realized she was on Mark's couch, and a frustrated Callie Torres stood in front of her. "You scared me half to death! I thought there was an axe-murder in here!" The latina woman exclaimed.

Callie didn't exactly like her, and April couldn't blame her. Mark hadn't told either of Sofia's mothers the whole truth about why he had to fly to Chicago and stay there for a month. He had simply said his sister had gotten in some trouble, leaving Callie's mind to go wild. "Sorry, I just had a nightmare," April mumbled as she sat up on the couch she had fallen asleep on, why waiting for Mark to come back with takeout.

"Well, take some sleep meds or something so the yelling doesn't wake up Sofia," Callie instructed crossing her arms. "I don't need my baby to be terrorized by your yelling," she added.

Not once, had Callie called her Sofia's aunt in the few short days she been here. In a way, it bothered April. Callie had no siblings, so she didn't understand the relationship she had with Mark. Instead, Callie probably saw April as a threat to the relationship she and Mark shared. However, April knew Mark would never call her a best friend, she was his kid sister.

"I will," April simply replied not wanting to get in a fight. It had been her first day back, and all she wanted to do was eat and sleep. Sleep though was hard to come by, and even with the help of medicine she sometimes found herself stuck in the terror of what had happened to her.

"Callie," Mark said as he walked in clutching a large brown bag. "Are you and Arizona planning to join us? I got plenty!" He smiled as he sat the bag on the counter.

Callie looked at her and then glanced at Mark. "No, Arizona's at the hospital tonight monitoring a patient. So, Sophie and I are having Mommy and Me time," she stated before walking out of the apartment.

April sighed and looked at Mark who sent her apologetic look. "She'll come around," Mark said as he sat out the containers of Chinese food. "I'll go out with the girl from Seattle Pres they've been trying to set me up with, and it'll be like nothing happened," he added.

Removing herself from the comfort of the couch, April walked into the kitchen and grabbed a container of orange chicken and fork. "If you go out with her, can you please take her back to her place?" April asked as she sat on the bar stool.

Mark laughed. "I'll take her to her place," He answered truthfully. "How was your day?"

April didn't look at her brother and instead stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork. "The other third years suck," she mumbled before popping a piece of chicken in her mouth. "They're weird, and Derek doesn't know how to act around me anymore."

"Kid, he hasn't seen you in five years. Derek will be back to trying to convert you to neurosurgeon from plastics," Mark said as he sat on the bar stool next to her.

"Mark I've never wanted to be a plastic surgeon," she quipped. For years, Mark and Derek had tried to convince her that their respective specialties were the best. After all the years, she still had yet to decided her specialty. Plastics didn't ignite a spark inside her soul, and neurology was interesting, but it was just that, interesting.

"I make a pretty great teacher," Mark smirked before he opened up his own container of chicken. "You know, Callie doesn't have a student, maybe you should take an interest in ortho the next time your own that rotation."

"We both know Callie doesn't like me, and we both know she isn't going to like me until I let you tell them the truth," April stopped as she stood up. "I don't wanna talk, I think I am going to sleep," she muttered before walking away and heading into her bedroom.

Mark was trying to be a good brother. It had been a month and a half, and she was exhausted. Exhausted from work, from trying to act normal, from healing, and from dealing with her brother. If she could go back and redo any part of her life, she would go back and not chose Northwestern. The moment she chose Northwestern over both Seattle Grace and Mass Gen, she set a course of action for her life that she didn't like. If she had chosen Seattle Grace, perhaps Callie would like her and the pain she had lived through would be nonexistiant. April knew she made a lot mistakes in her life, and now was the time she started not making them.

* * *

April could feel Jackson's eyes on her as she talked to her fellow third-year residents at Joe's. They had a few exchanges since the day in the chapel, harmless patient talk and coffee stand wait complaints. Yet, she couldn't help but notice how when she was working in the pit he often floated to her and her patients. She had only been in Seattle for a week, and she knew that she needed to just work. Seattle was going to be about becoming a better doctor and not letting herself getting caught up with some guy, again. Jackson Avery wasn't just any guy, though, she could feel the attraction between them. Everything seemed to become just him and her when they were around other people. April knew as much as she wanted to act on her feelings for Jackson, she couldn't. It wasn't the right time, and she didn't feel confident her ability to be in a relationship.

"Hey stranger," He began as her brown eyes looking up from her drink to meet his eyes. April had drifted from the crowd of third years playing darts and had settled in a booth by herself. "It's been awhile since I saw you last," he added.

April gave him a smile, it only had been a few hours. "Yeah, it has been," she replied weakly.

"Long day?" He tried, and April felt guilty for trying to push him away. She knew she should let him in, that he wasn't like others, heck he was friends with her brother. On top of that, Jackson had dated Mark's ex-girlfriend for a hot second, and he was such great guy that Mark still remained good friends with him. Jackson Avery was one of the few decent guys in the world, but the thought of getting hurt scared her more than the thrill of putting herself out there.

"Look," he said when she didn't say anything. "We don't have to talk about whatever is going through your head, I just think you look prettiest when you're smiling, and I haven't seemed you smile all day."

April titled her head at him, her we yes suddenly gaining back a little bit of the sparkle that she once had before. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She asked hesitantly.

The plastic surgeon hopeful nodded. "I am," he said, slowly wanting to test the waters. "One date," Jackson stated after he admitted to trying to flirt with her. "One date, and if it doesn't work out, we can just be friends," he suggested.

For a few seconds, April was quiet. One date seemed harmless seemed safe. She could handle one date. Mark was always telling her not to let the past rule her future. Perhaps this was the moment her brother had been talking about, the moment where she let the fear of her past overtake her, or overcome it. "One date," April agreed to give Jackson the first real smile she had smiled in months.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! I know this is really AU, but I wanted to take Jackson and April in a different situation. Anyway, any comments are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

 **Chapter Two**

April had just come out of the bathroom in the resident locker room when she saw her. Lexie Grey stood next Jackson, but she could tell Lexie was talking about her. Mark had informed her that his girlfriend had broken up with him when he found out about Sloan Riley. Apparently, Lexie still had pretty strong feelings for Mark despite the time she dated the guy standing right next to her. When Mark had upped and left for Chicago when he had gotten the call, Lexie had been extremely upset leading Jackson to break up with her. April felt bad about the situation, feeling as if she had caused breakups and stopped reconciliations, at the end of the day she was Mark's sister. His little sister that he had practically raised until she went to Norte Dame. Mark had picked her up from school more times than her actual father had. Her brother had even attended Columbia for both undergrad and medical school for the pure fact that it wasn't far from their family's Manhattan apartment.

"April," Jackson grinned, as he spotted her at her cubby. "I am on Mark's service today, he actually requested you I believe," he added, as they both notice that Lexie seemed utterly disturbed.

April sighed, "Of course he did," she muttered. Lexie's eyes locked with hers, and April realized that she forgot to say her last name. "Mark's my brother," she stated. April had heard the rumors, that she was Mark's long lost wife or something. Even though she had been here for a week, people seemed to enjoy the rumor too much to let it go. It was apparent that despite Jackson knowing the truth, that Lexie was still misinformed.

Lexie's brown eyes widen, and it looked like she had just gotten hit by a bus. "I, I didn't know that had a sister," she stammered out.

It was no shock that Mark hadn't mentioned her to his ex-girlfriend. She had never mentioned to anybody at Northwestern that she was related to one of the best plastic surgeons in the country. Then again, the nurse on-call the day when she came in as a patient at her old work placed, ended up googling Mark's number, because the one listed on her very first emergency contact form she filled out during her intern year was disconnected. They hadn't talked in years, and then the first words Mark had uttered to her was enough was enough. Her big brother who had practically raised her had been there when she hit rock bottom, and she knew that was no fault of his. Rock bottom should have happened months early, perhaps the first time bruises had been left on her ribs.

"So, now that this is out there," Jackson began sending Lexie a stern glance. "Why don't we find Dr. Sloan, April?"

April simply nodded and followed Jackson out of the resident's locker room. Once she knew that Lexie was for sure staying behind, she finally asked the question that was burning in her head. "So, how much did she like my brother?" April questioned. According to Mark, they had been broken up when he left, but it was obvious that Lexie still cared greatly about her brother.

Jackson shrugged in response. "She liked him a lot, well that was until he left for a month and never even called her. Now, I don't know," he explained. Jackson had dated Lexie, that much she knew from hospital gossip. Judging his reaction, she could tell that he didn't seem hurt by the topic of Lexie and Mark, instead, he seemed accepting of it.

April sighed, she knew Mark really liked Lexie. From the few seconds she had spent with her, she felt as if she was an all right girl, perhaps a little awkward. She was definitely an upgrade from the women she had seen her brother with in the past. However, she knew she wasn't one to give relationship advice. Unfortunately, she had to admit Mark had better quality relationships when compared to hers.

Jackson stopped, and so did April. He cocked his head and looked at her, his perfect lips parted just a bit. "You wouldn't happen to know what was so important that he left for that long?"

Every rational part of her was saying not to trust him. However, April knew she trusted too easily, which led to the relationship that had almost destroyed her. Her therapist said it was her need for attention that stemmed from her parents simply not caring about her. They were dead now, had been since she was in college. Mark had tried to be a good brother, but when the whole Addison incident occurred their relationship had been strained. Yet, when someone who happened to have very pretty eyes looking at her, she felt her resolve growing weak.

"Stop looking at me like that," April snapped, as she began walking.

Jackson raised an eyebrow as he met her pace. "Like what?" He questioned, even though she could tell he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Like you're trying to charm information out of me," she stated. "It's not going to work," April added, more for herself than for him. Just as she said that her brother swung the door opened next to them.

"Avery, Kid, get in her now, I have five fingers that need reattaching pronto," He said, a scrub cap on his head as if he was ready to go into the OR. "Also, Avery," he said still in the doorway. "Don't try to use your Avery sparkle on my sister," Mark added, before closing the door. She had yet to tell her brother about the impending date she had planned with Jackson, but she could tell Mark was mostly kidding about stopping Jackson's flirtations. Her brother was far from a prude.

"I guess we're scrubbing in," Jackson muttered before pushing the door open. April followed, was surprised when she realized they were a scrub room.

April observed as her brother and Jackson began the tedious task of reattaching fingers. Apparently, Mark had taken Jackson under his wing. The news that her brother was actually taking the teacher gig serious was shocking, and she wondered how much she missed out in his life. The last time she had seen him he was in New York, and now he was the other side of the country. It was odd to think that she let someone ruin her relationship with the only family member she had.

"April can you tell me if this nerve can be saved or if we should do a nerve graft for the thumb?" Mark questioned his eyes staring through his microscope glasses at the thumb and the hand he was trying to reattach.

April, who was on Mark's left, while Jackson was on his right, looked at the thumb for a few second. "A graft would be better, it would hopefully give the patient better mobility," April said.

Mark hummed and nodded. "So, Avery," the plastic surgeon began as he began to work on grafting the nerve. "Did you know that my sister turned down a residency spot at Mass Gen?" He asked.

Jackson looked up from his work and looked at her. "No, I didn't," he replied hesitantly. Although they had been quietly texting and talking since Jackson asked her out a few days ago, neither one of them wished to tell Mark. Mark was well, Mark. The news could either set him off, or he would be too overjoyed by it.

"She did and went to Northwestern instead," Mark scoffed, before ordering her to suction some excess fluid off the appending he was working on. "It's something you two have in common, turning down a residency spot at the Number One teaching hospital in the country."

"Chicago's a better city than Boston," April murmured. Her brother never liked the fact she went to Northwestern, he was an east coast boy and a New Yorker at heart. Mark was never a fan of Chicago, and secretly she knew that he wanted her back in more familiar territory. In Boston, Mark knew people that could watch over her, but in Chicago, he knew relatively no one.

"Wait now," Jackson spoke up. "Boston is a great city, they have the Red Sox and the Celtics. Chicago just has-

"The Cubs," April stated harshly. She had never been a Red Sox fan, partly because Mark lived for the Yankees. However, after spending four years only two hours out of Chicago and two years in the city herself, she had become quite the Cubs fan.

"My heart hurts, my little sister is no longer a true New Yorker," Mark stated feigning pain.

April just caught eyes with Jackson from across the table. His eyes were shining as if he had never seen something so perfect, and April was thankful for the mask that covered her cheeks. Jackson Avery was dangerously handsome and she could feel herself falling for him. Although she had been praying for someone that was kind, handsome, and her brother would approve of, she didn't think she was ready for that person yet. Yet, she could feel it in her gut looking at him. Seattle was not an escape but the answer to her prayers.

* * *

April chattered to a few people after the priest had ended mass. Last night she was supposed to have her date with Jackson, but they had both gotten pulled into surgery at the last minute and neither had made it out of the hospital until way after midnight. Jackson had suggested they go somewhere this morning, but April and replied she had plans to attended mass. A part of her had hoped he would be a gentleman and ask to accompany her, but he hadn't. She knew he wasn't religious from their conversation in the chapel. However, she had seen him stiffened and his face drop when it dawned on him that she was a practicing Catholic. Most surgeons weren't people who regularly attended any religious service. She hadn't gotten used to the stares and questions in medical school when she began to realize faith wasn't a popular belief among her fellow learner. Although she knew not every surgeon was a non believer and many did believe in the same things she did, April could tell that Jackson was not one of those. In fact, she had a feeling that he was one of the people who simply just couldn't sympathize with those who believed. It was disappointing, but perhaps Jackson Avery was possibly just too good to be true. Saying her goodbyes to the old couple she often ran into at mass, April walked down the cobblestone lined stairs of the cathedral, stilling when she saw a familiar tall figure at the end of the stairs.

"Jackson?" April questioned, as she saw him dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans, sweater, and black jacket at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking at her with hopeful eyes, and she silently wondered how he knew where she would be. When she had mention mass she hadn't mention what catholic church she would be attending. Nevertheless, she walked to stand in front of him, her mind filled with thousands of questions.

"I don't go to church, the fact that you go isn't a deal breaker for me," Jackson began as he shoved his hands into his pockets, stating the elephant in the room. "I do like waffles, and when I pulled the chief resident card, I know you don't have to be back in until late this afternoon. So, breakfast?" He asked, and she could tell he was a little hesitant.

Perhaps the same reason he was hesitant was the same reason why she wasn't sure how to respond. They just realized despite their attraction to one another they differ a vital subject. Jackson was right, though, religion shouldn't be a deal breaker. April believed a part of her faith was acceptance, and who would she be if she turned away a good man just because she couldn't accept his disbelief. "I like waffles," April smiled at him.

"Waffles it is then," Jackson replied and he placed his hand out to help guide her down the last few stairs.

April couldn't help but giggle as Jackson informed him there was a small cafe a few block away they could walk too. Also, it was humbling to see that Jackson Avery, who she had been told was the most stubborn resident at Seattle Grace, had gone to her brother for advice. Apparently, she owed her brother for revealing the name of the church she attended. Sure, she and Jackson had their differences and would probably have more if their relationship grew, but they are both willingly to try. Trying was a big part of any relationship, and was nice to know that someone was willing to try for her.

"Waffles," Jackson began as cut into his chocolate chip waffles he had ordered at the small cafe by her church. They had talked mindlessly about surgeries and April's affinity for cooking as she had always loved reading cookbooks as a child. "Are the favorite food of any Avery," he finished before taking a bite of his waffle. "They are also the only thing my mom can cook without burning," Jackson joked.

"At least she can cook that, my mom didn't even know how to microwave my chicken nuggets as a kid," April remarked, not meaning to bring up the subject of her parents. Her father had met her mother at a cocktail party, and they had a torrid affair that ended her father's first marriage. Karen Kepner, her mother, was a decade younger than David Sloan her father, and twelve years younger than his first wife. Luckily, Mark had never once blamed April for his parent's failed marriage, even though April knew very much her mother had demanded David marry her so her child wouldn't be married out of wedlock.

"Oh trust me, Catherine Avery didn't do much cooking. I think I eat more meals in the Brigham's cafeteria then my mother's house, as a kid," Jackson stated. "Which wasn't that bad, they had self-serve soft ice cream machine," he smiled as if he was a kid.

"Not fair," April replied as she began cutting open her own waffles. "Our cafeteria's food is crap, especially-

"Jambalaya day," they both stated with wide eyes.

April shook her head. No one but poor patient's families who didn't know better ate in the cafeteria on jambalaya day. "I've only been here for two weeks, and I know that," April said. "Do the cooks not realize it's that bad?"

Jackson shrugged. "I think honestly they do it, so they have a day off from seeing all of our faces," he answered. The cafeteria workers, April had noticed, always gave judgmental looks to certain people. For instance, Lexie was always looked at like she was a crazy person. When she asked Mark about it, she was told it because she spent a night in the psych ward after the shooting. Silently, she wondered what look they would give her if the real reason she let Northwestern was ever found out.

"Well, they certainly would not be able to make anything as good as these waffles," April smiled, before plucking a piece of waffle into her mouth. Jackson grinned. She could tell the date was going pretty good. It didn't feel strained, or hard, the conversation flowed easily, and April felt at ease with Jackson. Guys made her feel hesitant, but with Jackson she found herself letting her walls down. The fluttering in her chest made her think that maybe Jackson Avery would be the one that would love her the way she deserved to be loved.

* * *

Mark Sloan really liked Jackson Avery. For some odd reason, he had decided to take the young man under his wing. However, with his sister now in Seattle, Mark really wanted to dislike the man. The pretty boy had been sending his sister flirty glances for the moment she walked into Seattle Grace, and Mark never liked his sister's boyfriends. Hating April's boyfriends was in his mind the number one rule of being a good big brother. There weren't many things he was good at, but Mark knew that he was a pretty stand-up brother. Sure he had his moments he was crap at the job, but April was the kid that he had practically raised. Now, for the first time in April's dating years, Mark was beginning to question his rule about hating April's boyfriends. Of course, Jackson Avery wasn't April's boyfriend yet. They had only been on one date, and Mark was certainly not going to let his sister date Jackson barely two months after the incident. She needed time to heal, and although he knew April thought the distance was the answer to all her problems, Mark knew it wasn't the truth. Maybe he couldn't hate Jackson because he feared that his sister would hurt the guy he had become a mentor too. April was fragile, and Mark knew that his sister wasn't ready to be someone's girlfriend.

"You know you said wouldn't help me with April after that one time," Jackson began as they entered the scrub room together. "But I need your help," the younger man said.

Mark turned on the scrub's sink and began to wash his hands. Jackson stood next to him and did the same. "What is it now Avery?" Mark questioned, wishing he had never gotten in the situation of playing matchmaker between his sister and his student.

"My mom is coming into town," Jackson stated as he looked at Mark. "She's insane, a meddler, and likes to ask questions no mother should ask. I know my mother and she will diminish any chance I have with April," he said.

Mark grabbed a towel and dried his hand, as he wondered what Jackson wanted him to do. "So what do you want me to do? Keep my sister away from your mother?"

"Yes, look my mom is coming to town next Monday," Jackson replied, as he shook off the excess water from his hands.

Mark sighed, he wouldn't have any trouble keeping April away on Monday. "We won't be here Monday," Mark stated, trying to keep his emotions in cheek. "We have to go get some crap in Chicago in her old apartment," he lied the lie that he and April had agreed on. No one would really question the lie, it was just good enough to pass inspection by even the most caring people, or so April had said. Mark didn't know when, but his sister had become an expert liar.

"Oh, April didn't mention anything about that," Jackson said, and Mark could hear the disappointment in his voice. Ever since their breakfast date, the two had been talking nonstop. Sometimes he felt like he was living with a high school girl the way April acted every time Jackson texted her back. It was obvious, Jackson wasn't much better. Mark didn't know what was with the hospital, but people paired off quicker than animals who walked onto Noah's arc.

"It probably just slipped her mind," Mark remarked, as he walked to the door. "Enough about you and my sister, let's go give this patient their life back," he stated looking at the younger man. Jackson had a bright future as a surgeon, and right now the worse thing he could get distracted. As Jackson's mentor, Mark knew fifth year of residency was the hardest. Right now his priority with Jackson was getting him through the broads, and once Jackson was attending then Mark would be more the willing to help him out with sister. Right now, though, Jackson didn't need to get too serious with his sister, she would only bring in drama into his life that he didn't need in his fifth year.

* * *

April walked into Seaside Health and Wellness and wondered if she was making a mistake. After going to Chicago with Mark, she had decided to make a pit stop in California. Or Mark had told her to go to California. Now she was waiting in Addison Montgomery's office, and she wondered when things became ice cold between her and Addison. After all, Addison had been the one to braid her hair when she was young and took her prom dress shopping as a teenager. When she had found out about Addison's and Mark's affair, April couldn't face the fellow redhead. She couldn't forgive, and April knew that was wrong. April knew she shouldn't have forgiven both of them a long time ago, but she had seen it as a life altering. Life in New York was fine up until that moment, and she knew Mark and Addison would change in. Within months, she was all alone in New York and she couldn't help but blame Addison more than Mark.

"April," Addison said as she walked into her office dressed to perfection in a navy blue dress. "What are you doing here?" She asked her face in shock.

Nervously, April shoved her hands into her jeans. It had been five years since the last time she saw Addison. Maybe it was foolish to think that Addison would want to reconcile or try to go back to the way things were. "I just," April paused before looking at her feet. "I need to talk to you," she said.

Addison simply nodded, before sitting on the couch in her office. April still stood, not knowing to sit to not. "Abut two months ago, I got um," she struggled with the words, not knowing how to admit what happened. "I got beaten, really bad, like bad enough to end up in the hospital."

Addison's eyes grew with shocked and concerned. "April, why didn't you call me?" Addison questioned. There was once upon a time that she could Addison for anything, but now there had been so many words said and unsaid. So much time had passed between the two of them, and despite Addison numerous times trying to reach out to her, April had denied her.

"I don't know," April answered honestly. "It wasn't that bad at first, and then one day things just got out of hand." When the final incident occurred, she had crawled to the floor and dial for an ambulance. A few days later, she woke up to see Mark sitting next to her bed. Mark took charge, making sure that files were charged quickly, and went to work on a plan to get her out of Northwestern. Running away seemed cowardly at first, but April knew she needed her brother, now she was also realizing she needed Addison.

"I just stayed mad at you for so long," April began trying to stay calm. "I shouldn't have, I know that now, but I just really messed up Addie. I messed up and I am still messing up," she whimpered out, before going to sit next to Addison on the couch.

The older woman wrapped her arm around her. "How are you still messing up?" She asked softly.

April pulled away and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "The hearing with the district attorney was yesterday, and I had to tell them about the extent of my injuries," she sighed out. The case was never going to go to trial. Despite the fact that her abuse had lasted several months, the only know incident was the one the landed in the hospital. Her injuries which included a spleen removal and monitoring her brain for damages, apparently only called for a plea deal. April had sat down the with District Attorney for what seemed like hours going over facts so that a plea deal could be drawn up. A plea deal wasn't what April wanted, but her attacker had a near perfect reputation in Chicago.

"Anyway, I never told Mark that I hadn't gone to an OBGYN for a checkup after I got out of the hospital and he moved me to Seattle," April stated.

"We're you-

"No," April interrupted. She hadn't been sexually assaulted, that was the brutality she had been spared. "I had a lot of trauma to my stomach, and the doctors were concerned about one of my ovaries," she admitted. "They didn't remove it or anything because they were worried about other damages, but Mark's pissed because he thinks I am causing myself to lose the ability to have kids or something."

Addison was quiet for a few moments before leaning back on the couch. "I could kill Mark for not calling me," She said with anger in her voice. Suddenly the redhead was up and standing, "He owes me that much to call me about you!" Addison exclaimed, as she walked over to her desk and grabbed a phone, suddenly she looked at April. "Does Derek know?"

April nodded, and Addison rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable, the two of them should have called me," she stated as she angrily sent a text message before putting her phone down. "Look," Addison said looking at her. "Let me give you an exam, Mark is probably over exaggerating because that's what he does, but you need to proactive April."

Suddenly, the tears that she had been holding back since entering the office appeared in her eyes. "I am just scared, Addie," April cried.

Addison was holding her again, and April let herself cry. "I know Kid, I know," she murmured. It wasn't odd crying in front of Addison. It wasn't the first time, and April realized it wouldn't be the last. As cruel as she had been to Addison, the redhead had always been there for her. Since the moment the six-year-old April had met Addison, the redhead had always been there like a sister or even more than that. Now she was realizing, for the first time, Addison was one of her family, and the thing about family is no matter how much you push them away they will take you back.

* * *

Mark sat on the couch when she finally arrived home the next day. Some sports show played on the flat screen, and April saw the half empty six pack on the kitchen counter. She knew abandoning her brother in the middle of Chicago's airport wasn't the best idea, but Mark had to realize she wasn't five years old. Although she hadn't made the best decisions, she was still old enough to decided what she wanted and how her life would play out. After the incident, Mark wanted to have a say in everything, as he was a control freak. As his younger sister, she knew it was hard for Mark to not become a dictator around her. He thought he knew what was best because he older and wiser, but April knew she had to decided what she wanted in life. At first, Mark had not been happy with the plea agreement, but she had been realistic. A trial would only drag things out longer than she wanted them to be, and the whole fertility thing was the least of her worries, for now.

"The prodigal sister returns," Mark remarked as she sat down on the couch next to him. She had left her suitcase at the door, knowing that she needed to talk to Mark. Addison had given her a missing perspective that she didn't realize that she needed.

"Mark," April began. "Listen," she paused. Addison had told her to be blunt with Mark because he was a stubborn person who needed to know that he couldn't have his way the whole time. "I know you want what's best for me, and I appreciate everything you've done, but I am twenty-seven years old, Mark. I can make my own decisions about my life," she stated.

Mark took a slow sip of his beer, with a raised eye. "You apparently can't make medical decisions about your own well-being, Apes. You're a doctor you should have gone to OB as soon as you got to Seattle."

"It's my body, Mark," she said looking at him. "I get you went through hell with me, and but you have to realize I've been through hell worse than you. I got abused, it sucks. But my big brother isn't always going to be there to make things better for me," she sighed. "You have set me up to succeeded now it's up to me,"

Mark put his beer down on the coffee table, and she couldn't tell if he was mad or not at her. "I know, April," his eyes softening. "I know how much you want to be a mother some day, and I am worried that your going to let what happen to ruin your chances."

His words weren't full of anger just concern. "I went to see Addison," April stated, and Mark didn't seem upset with that fact so she continued. "One of my ovaries and its fallopian tube need to be removed, so you're right to be concerned."

"Kid-

"I am not a kid anymore, Mark," April said standing up. "I am going to have the surgery, and you're going to stop babying me. I was in an abusive relationship, but I am out of it and I've learned my lesson. Stop treating me as if I am stupid enough to get in a situation like that again," she stated with her arms crossed.

Mark stood and tilted his head. "You shouldn't have been in that relationship to start with! I raised you better than to let some guy hit you!" He yelled.

April's eyes widen, and she could tell Mark regretted his words. It didn't matter, the damage was done. Mark was disappointed in her. Disappointed in her choices, and his words made her feel like she was blamed for what happened. "I can't believe you," she muttered.

Before, she knew what was happening she was out of the apartment. She couldn't be in the same place as Mark, she had to go somewhere else. Navigating the wet roads of Seattle had been easy, and soon she found herself in front of the self-proclaimed frat house. Never had she been in it, but Mark had made her memorized the address in case of an emergency like she was school kid or something. Now, she stood in front of the door, hoping that she could find comfort here.

"April," Derek looked at her confused as he opened the door. By his expression on his face, she could tell that she hadn't done a good job at wiping her eyes in the car ride over. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned written in his blue eyes.

"I just need to get out of Mark's," she replied. April briefly remembered a time when she was fifteen and she had knocked on Derek's, and then Addison's, door in New York saying something along the same lines. Her interactions with Derek had been different since coming to Seattle. All her life he had been with Addison, and now she felt like it was odd interacting with him and his new wife. At first, it felt like she was betraying Addison, but now it just felt as if he was a stranger. Addison, Derek, and even Mark had these new lives that she had nothing to do with anymore.

"There's a pullout in my study if you want it," Derek said without asking any more questions. When it came to Mark, Derek simply was just there. He didn't like to meddle in between her and her brother's relationship. But he was not beyond stepping in if things got out of hand.

"April," A shocked Meredith came up behind her post-it note husband. "I think Jackson's at Joe's," she supplied before even asking why she was there.

"Mere, we're taking in another stray for the night," Derek said with a small smirk on his face. "This one is need of a break from her ass of a brother."

Meredith simply shrugged, before smiling. "I'll get some sheets," she said before walking away from the doorway.

"Come on in, Kid," Derek said stepping out of the doorway so she could walk in. Once she did so, Derek crossed his arms and looked at her. "Do I need to talk to Mark?" He asked in voice serious.

"No," April answered. She could deal with Mark herself, after everything she went through the past few days she just needed space from the one person who knew all the details. "I just need a night away from him," she answered.

Derek nodded and didn't say anything more about the subject. Instead, he and Meredith helped her set up the sofa in the study. Meredith who had she had been iffy about until this moment, seemed to not be bothered by her presence. Or maybe it was just randomly showing up at her house meant that they were suddenly close friends. Whatever it was, April was just grateful that she had a night away from her brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter! Also thanks for all the previous feedback, I greatly enjoyed hearing what those who left some thought! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me how you still feel about this story! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter Three**

April was sitting alone at a cafeteria table until suddenly Christina and Meredith Grey of all people sat down next to her. Even though she had slept the night at Meredith's, April was honestly expecting them to become bosom buddies. However, it seemed that she had been initiated into the SeattleGrace MercyWest cool kid club. Or maybe, it was because of the breakfast incident this morning when Lexie had a breakdown because Mark's sister was in the kitchen. Lexie and herself didn't get along, it was mostly because Lexie knew that April had something to do with Mark's disappearance and neither one of them would tell her. Also, it was most likely the fact that to Lexie, April was just another piece of baggage attached to Mark.

"You didn't tell Pretty Boy you slept at Meredith's," Christina smirked as poured dressing over her salad that was sitting in front of her. April titled her head. Jackson, Karev, and Lexie all lived with Meredith. Alex and Lexie slept in the two bedrooms upstairs, while Jackson occupied the small guest bedroom on the first floor next to the study. When she had gotten up and left this morning, the boys were nowhere to be seen, and Christina's words were the truth she hadn't told Jackson she was in the room next to him.

"I fell asleep as soon as I got to Meredith's," April stated, shortly. From what she knew, Christina and Jackson had a rocky friendship. It was due to the fact that when Jackson first arrived at Seattle Grace that he had pursued cardio. However, if Christina had her way she would be the only resident allowed to rotate on cardio rounds.

"He wasn't there when she got there, and he and Alex were hungover this morning so they weren't up on time," Meredith said looking at Christina with a stern look. "April shouldn't have to tell Jackson she's over at his place when it's obvious."

"If it's so obvious then why didn't he know?" Christina questioned.

April rolled her eyes. "He's a guy, they aren't the most observant creatures."

"I think you may be the smarter Sloan," Christina smirked, before staffing a bit of sale into her mouth.

Meredith shook her head at Christina, before looking at April. "I am sorry about Lexie, she just needs to decide to get over Mark or take him back. She shouldn't snap at you, it's not your fault you're his sister," Meredith said.

April smiled. Right now, Seattle wasn't seeming so bad. When Mark told her that she was moving to Seattle, no question asked, she had been hesitant. For most of her life, she had lived in New York, and Chicago gave her a little bit more of nature that she had called in love with in Indiana at Notre Dame. Seattle though didn't have the same hustle and bustle as New York or Chicago for that matter. However, she was finding where it lacked in sunlight and masses of people, she was discovering it was simply just the right place for her.

* * *

The dress wasn't very revealing, but it the pale nude color dress fit April's body like a glove. It modest circle neckline and cap sleeves only seemed to draw his attention to her sweet smile and perfect curls. Her beauty was incomparable, and despite the high stakes first dinner date, second date in total, it seemed to go smoothly. They talked, they laughed and drank copious amounts of wine. He saw the looks of jealousy from other men that he was with the most beautiful girl in the room, and he was proud. If felt right taking April's hand in his, and he didn't open the door for him because he was a gentleman and had been raised right, he opened the door for her because he wanted to. In the few hours they had been at dinner, he was sure that he had fallen hard for if he hadn't already.

Jackson sat next to April on a bench outside the ice-cream parlor they had just walked out of. Held in his hand was a large cup of cream and praline ice cream because by pure luck they seemed to share the same interest in ice cream. They didn't have a lot of shared interests, it seemed they were the opposites. She loved cheesy romance movies that had happy endings, but he was so realistic he couldn't buy into them. While he liked plastic surgeries for the perfection and slow paced, while she seemed to be a little bit of an adrenaline junky. The few times he had seen her in the ER, she was the first one running to the ambulance to get the patient. It seemed trauma would be the specialty that garnered her interest.

"So, two truths and lie," April began as she scooped a chunk of ice-cream onto her spoon. He had suggested the game while they were in the store, and now it seemed she was agreeing to it. "I had a pet pig named Jax. I've never been on a roller coaster. Thirdly, I didn't learn to drive until I was eighteen," she said.

"The pig is such a lie," Jackson accused as he took a bite of the ice cream.

April shook her head. "I had a pet pig at my grandparents in Ohio."

Jackson was shocked. He had always thought of her as a city girl, as she had been spent most of her life in New York, and then the past few years in Chicago. However, it seemed April Sloan was full of surprises. "Really?"

"Yup," April smiled looking at him. "I learned how to drive at seventeen, that was the lie."

"You've never been on a roller coaster?" Jackson questioned. "You are from New York, you've never gone to Coney Island?"

"I am deeply scared of heights," April replied honestly. "Mark took me to the Empire State Building when I was like three and it freaked me out when I looked down to see the streets," she explained.

Jackson just shook his head. "So, I guess it's a good thing that I didn't take you to the Space Needle for dinner," he stated. At least he would know that one of Seattle's go to romantic date venues was out of the question for few dates. Or better yet, it was a good thing that he hadn't taken her there, he could only imagine how well that date with had gone.

"Probably a good idea," April laughed. Her smile was one that made Jackson simply feel as if he was talking to someone he knew his whole life. However, he probably knew her for all of two months, if that. "Okay, your turn," she prompted.

Taking a few moments to think, he came up with some pretty hard options. "I am camera shy. Two, I never had braces. Finally, I hate lattes," he said.

April's face scrunched up as she thought, and Jackson couldn't help but think it was adorable. "I have to say braces," April replied.

Jackson simply just shook his head. "That's the truth I've never had braces," he stated, with a smile. Somehow, he had been one of the few people that had been blessed with straight teeth.

"Not fair!" April exclaimed. "I had two set of braces and I still have a permanent retainer on my bottom teeth," she explained. "Okay, the lie is the latte statement."

"Correct," Jackson smirked. He had an affinity for coffee and coffee shops. Lattes, cappuccinos, he liked the works and only resorted to black coffee when he was at home or late nights at the hospital when the coffee stand was closed.

"You like girly lattes like Mark," She muttered shaking her head. "You know people like you spend thousands of dollars on those fancy drinks a year," she remarked.

Jackson simply shrugged, a latte was a latte. "Oh, and you don't?"

"I take my coffee black," she grinned. "You can't mess it up that way, but I can't believe your camera shy," she stated.

Jackson groaned, he never understood why he hated cameras so much. "I just don't like being recorded," he admitted honestly. "I think it's because I actually like interacting with people," he smiled.

April's pink lips curved up into a smile, and all Jackson Avery wanted to do was reach over and kiss them. In a brief second, his mind thought went through possible courses of actions. He could kiss her and ruin the date that was going so well. Or he could not kiss her and never know if her pink lips were as soft as he thought they were. Throwing caution to the wind, Jackson leaned ever slightly forward and pressed his lips to April's. Surprisingly, she kissed back.

* * *

Hearts were a funny thing to April, it didn't matter how many times she looked at them all she could think was a heart was where all the hurt began. Even though she knew the brain signaled the chest to tighten up in moments of distress, the beating organ in April's mind would always be the home of her emotions. Today, she was Dr. Altman's service, which meant she was with Christina Yang. Slowly, April was becoming closer to the fifth year residents than her own class of residents. Perhaps it was the pure fact that the third years were a little strange or the fact that she simply got along with the fifth years better. Well, she got along with Jackson. Meredith had to be nice to her by default, due to Derek claiming her as another sister, which meant Christina and Karev also had to be cordial with her. However, the few days she had spent hanging out at the frat house with Jackson, she hadn't felt like an outsider. So, April was beginning to believe that perhaps they were slowly becoming her own friends, or would be.

"April, did you ever get the chance to work with Dr. Andrew Michelson at Northwestern?" Christina asked as she assisted Teddy in repairing the mitral valve of the patient they were operating on. As a third year, April was merely there to assist and probably close the patient, and she knew better than to ask to do more in a cardio surgery with Christina present. The name though Christina had mentioned, had caused her heart to momentarily stop, and she couldn't believe that the name had come up.

Dr. Andrew Michelson had been in line to win the Harper Avery this year. He was an amazing cardio surgeon, and his research was groundbreaking. April had been in awe of him when she was a lowly intern, but as a second year, she realized he was not as great as he seemed. "No," April replied, lying in an effort to change the subject. "He wasn't one for teaching," she added, hoping that Christina would focus on her work.

Teddy Altman looked over with questioning eyes, and April hoped that she didn't truly know that really did like teaching, he liked teaching too much. "That's a shame," Christina stated, looking up from hew work. "He lost his license, and now all that knowledge is lost," she added.

"Christina if he lost his license his knowledge isn't worth much," Teddy sternly replied. "Doctors that lose their licenses aren't the ones deserve to be learned from either," the war veteran added.

April couldn't help but agreed but tried to distract herself from her negative thoughts the rest of the surgery. The first time she had met Dr. Andrew Michelson she had been a first year medical school at Columbia, he had been a visiting lecturer. His lecture had been amazing, and April had become an instant fan. The next time they had an encountered each other was when she was on his service as a second-year resident at Northwestern. Little did she realize the surgeon that she idolized was really a monster in disguise.

* * *

April Sloan was a strong person, she had been raised by her brother to be a strong person. He flat out told her that their dad was never going to give a damn about her and that her mother wouldn't really either. Of course, at the time she had been fifteen and was starting to figure that out for herself. Whatever she wanted to achieve in life could be achieved, but it would be up to her to earn it, Mark had preached to her in high school. They weren't lucky, they didn't get parents who checked underneath the bed for monsters or shed tears at high school graduation. Instead, they got parents who paid for private school tuition and housekeepers that made their meals for them. Mark had never let her cry about her absentee parents, instead told her that she couldn't let them ruin her life. So she didn't, April rejoiced in the fact that she had a brother who cared and strived to make him proud. She and Mark had a great relationship, until the Addison incident.

Although she didn't really have a traditional nuclear family, April had great people in her life. Mark was more of a father figure than her own father, who returned home past midnight every night and only joined her for meals at special occasions. Ever since she could remember Mark, had been friends with Derek Shepherd whose family own a store in New York a block down the street from Sloan residence. Despite the hundred off other children that occupied the block, Derek and Mark had in a twist of faith became best friends. One of her earliest memories was being in the Shepherds store eating a candy bar alongside Mark and Derek, she was five at the time, and the boys were twenty-one. When Derek and Mark entered medical school at Columbia, was when she was first introduced to Addison Montgomery. Although Addison soon started dating Derek and seemed destined to be together forever, she became a mother figure to April. Between the three of them, April felt like she had a family. Addison was like a cool aunt, who took April prom dress shopping when the time came. Derek was like the cool uncle who snuck her into OR galleries and let her watch brain surgeries. Mark was simply the brother that anybody would be lucky to have. They were her family, and then Mark ruined it.

On the last day of her second year of medical school, she had walked into her brother's penthouse apartment to see him and Addison in the middle of sex. April had yelled, had called them names, and told them she never wanted to see them again before escaping to her own apartment. Mark had tried to talk to her for weeks after, and so had Addison. However, she had shunned them and refused all their calls. When Derek found out by also walking in own them, he fled to Seattle. Months later, Addison followed after him, and due to April refusing to speak to Mark, he crossed the country in hopes of not losing the two other people closest to him. A year passed, and she slowly began speaking to Mark again via shooting him text messages to let him know how she was doing. Another year passed, and she emailed telling him she had been offered a spot at Seattle Grace, Mass Gen, and Northwestern, but out spite, she chose Northwestern because she still wasn't ready to forgive. Addison had forgotten about her and so had Derek, and it felt like she was all alone in the world.

Dr. Andrew Michelson didn't make her feel like she was alone. April had enjoyed the attention he gave her at the hospital, the sly smiles and obvious comments about her looks. She liked how he took her nice to dinners and then walked her to her shabby apartment in Chicago. Then suddenly he was expecting more than she was willing to give him, and at first, he was understanding. In college, as she discovered her faith, she had decided to wait until marriage to have sex. The Addison incident had only solidified her belief that sex should be reserved for the sanctity of marriage even more. One night he had been little pissed off, and that's when she should have seen the warning signs when he had shoved her into her apartment and she refused his offer of staying the night. Perhaps it was the one time they had been in his office, and he had slapped her after she had accidentally messed up in the OR due to him not instructing her. It shouldn't have taken having her head slam against granite countertop four times, before being repeatedly thrown into the walls of her apartment, and then having her stomach beat and kick like it was a punching bag to realize she wasn't alone in the world.

"Kid," Mark said as he entered the on-call room she was currently crying in. A skills lab on how to deal with patients who had been battered or sexually abuse had set her emotions off. She had locked herself in an on-call room, before paging her brother. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"You said it's okay to not be okay," April cried as she looked at her brother. "I am not okay Mark, I am so afraid," she admitted as her brother's eyes soften. Ever since moving to Seattle, she had let herself believe distance was the only thing she needed to heal. It wasn't though, she had been so afraid to admit that she was still petrified that someone else would hurt that she bottled it up inside.

"You don't have to be afraid, Kid," Mark said looking at her. "I am here, and I am never going to let anything happen to you again." Shifting herself in the bed, April leaned her head against her brother's shoulder, and he pulled her into a hug. "You're my kid sister, Apes, I am going to protect you as much as I can."

April let the tears run down her eyes. She had been so foolish, to push her brother away. If she had forgiven him sooner, like Derek, she wouldn't have ever been hurt. Perhaps, she would be happy right now. If she had chosen Seattle Grace for her residency instead of Northwestern, maybe Jackson would have been the person who taken interest in her. Right now they could have been planning a wedding or Jackson could be picking out a ring for her. Now, she knew, she wasn't ready for a relationship with Jackson. Right now, she was broken and she didn't want to bring him into her screwed up world. Jackson Avery deserved the world and she couldn't give it to him.

"You just need to heal April," Mark murmured as she continued to cry. "It's going to hurt like hell, but one day all this pain is going to go away and you'll be stronger for it," he said.

April hoped her brother's words would be true. She knew without a doubt that her brother had raised her to be strong. Mark had never been one to simply let her cry without drying her tears up and growing from the pain. When she was eight years old and her crush pushed her off the swing set at school and Mark had picked her up, he told her not let people who don't treat you right make you upset. Right now she was finally understanding those words, she couldn't let one bad person ruin her life. Instead, she had to learn, overcome, and be the person she wanted to be because there were so many people out there that could treat her better.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any comments or questions. To clear things up a bit, this takes place in season 8. So, Meredith, Jackson, Christina, Alex and company are in their fifth year of residency. Also, Lexie is in her fourth year and April is in her third. I wanted to make April younger to explore how that type of relationship between the two of them would progress once Jackson was an attending:). Anway, thanks for your support! **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **Chapter Four**

Arizona really liked Mark's little sister, April. Although she knew that April was the reason that Mark up and left for a month without every informing her or her wife, Callie, the reason why. She couldn't help but think that April was a good person. Sure, she agreed with Callie on the fact that there was more than wanting to be closer to Mark behind April's reasoning for moving to Seattle, but she wasn't as overprotective as Callie. Callie was a full on momma bear when it came to Sofia and Mark. Arizona knew it stemmed from the car accident and blaming herself for what happened, and from being a concerned best friend. Callie had seen what happened to Mark when Sloan left, and from what they both could tell April hadn't exactly been in Mark's world for the past few years. Callie was determined that once April was done with residency she would leave Seattle and disappear from Mark's life again, but Arizona could tell that April wasn't going to disappear into the night again. She could tell behind her brown eyes that she missed Mark and that from the worried glances that Mark sent April, Arizona could tell that he wasn't going to let his sister go easily again. So, if Callie wasn't going to welcome their daughter's only aunt into their family, she would.

"April," Arizona smiled as she approached the third year resident who was currently at the nurse's station. "I have an interesting case in pediatrics today, do you wanna scrub in?" Arizona asked. If Callie would come around, April would be the most connected resident at the hospital. With Mark as her older brother, and being the aunt to Sophia, she was related to three attendings. Plus, Derek was also very protective of her, which meant that she could have her choice of services.

April was obviously shocked but after a few moments it faded away. "I was supposed to be on general today with ," April replied.

"Well, it's a good thing my patient is need of a bowl reconstruction," Arizona stated, "It's still general surgery just on a tiny human, which makes things much more interesting," she added quickly. April wasn't meant for general, Arizona could already tell. She had a bounce in her step that didn't quite fit with the description of a general surgeon .

"When you put it that way, I guess I can't turn it down," April remarked with a smile on her face.

"Good, let's walk," Arizona said, and like a good resident, April followed as they began to navigate their way through the walls of Seattle Grace.

Not wasting anytime, Arizona informed April the patient's history and diagnosis. Before, Arizona knew they were in the operating room performing surgery on the infant that had traveled over an hour for surgery. April wasn't Karev, but unfortunately her favorite resident needed a few more hours in other specialities, so he was off her service for the day. However, Arizona could tell that April was pretty competent when it came to dealing with tiny humans. Honestly, Arizona wondered why Callie was so hesitant with letting her be around Sofia. April had talked to their patient calmly with a comforting smile on her face, while they put the infant under anesthesia. Her demeanor was perfect for someone to watch over Sofia, and so on a whim she asked April to babysit. Hesitantly, April accepted, but Arizona felt like it was a good step in the right direction. Rather Callie liked it or not, April was their daughter's aunt, and she would be in Sofia's life one way or another.

* * *

April yawned as she padded out of her room at Mark's apartment. She had been asleep for a few hours after working a shift that started at midnight and ended at noon. It was an odd shift time, but she didn't mind the time. The past few weeks she had been avoiding Jackson, and working at night allowed her to do just that. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just she was taking time for herself. Apart of that, was going to therapy with and a support group of women who had been physically abused. Abused, that's term that she had began to identify with. What happened to her wasn't a random attack, but was numerous incidents perpetrated by someone she trusted. She had been in denial for so long about the fact that she was abused that once she finally did admit it, everything seemed to finally sink in. The move to Seattle wasn't to be closer to Sofia and Mark, it was to escape from abuser. Relationships would no longer be carefree, instead something she entered into cautiously. The abuse had changed her, and now she would have to accept those changes.

"Oh," April said as she entered the main area of the apartment to see Jackson sitting at the kitchen table. Mark was nowhere to be seen, and she wondered why Jackson was simply sitting at her kitchen table books surrounding him. "I didn't know Mark had a guest over," April drawer out as she looked at Jackson. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable in her short sleep shorts and an old ratty Columbia t-shirt. Her hair was tied up on top her head without a care in the world, and she had only splashed some water on her face after waking up.

"Yeah," Jackson his blue eyes filled with hesitation. "He was helping me study for the Boards, but he got called in for an emergency burn case," Jackson paused. "Mark said to stay here and that he shouldn't be long."

Silence filled the air, and she realized that this was the first time she had talked to Jackson in a month. Somehow she had avoided him for all of October, which was shocking since he was Chief Resident, and now they were in the same room. April knew this moment wold happen, she had talked about this moment in group and in her sessions with Dr. Wyatt. From each meeting she had been told the same thing, all she needed to be was honest, and if Jackson was the man she truly hoped he was, he would understand.

"I know, I am," April took a deep breath trying to think about what to say. "I've been avoiding you," she stated.

Jackson simply nodded. "I kinda got the drift when you've been request night shifts," Jackson said. "Look, I don't know if I came on too strong, but if you-

"It's nothing you did," April interrupted as she crossed her arms. Nervously she shifted from foot to foot. "I am," she sighed as she looked at him. "I had a really bad relationship in Chicago, and I like you. I just don't want you to get caught up in everything I am dealing with," April admitted.

Jackson's eyes soften in understanding. The way in which she stated her words, made out her relationship to be more then just a bad breakup, and what it really was, abuse. "Is it something you want to talk about?" He slowly questioned, not shying away from the subject.

April moved to sit in the empty seat next to him. "Not right now," April answered honestly. She knew she would have to tell Jackson one day, but right now she was still trying to cope with what happened on a personal level. "I'll stop avoiding you, I just think I need you to be my friend right now," she said.

Shockingly, Jackson beamed. Most guys didn't like the idea of being just friends, but Jackson didn't seemed disturbed with the idea. It seemed he cared enough abut what she needed that he put aside his own wants. "I like the sound of that," Jackson stated with a grin on her face.

Taking a flashcard, April peered over the notes on the card. "Need help studying for the boards?" The test was still months away, but she knew being Chief Resident took up most of Jackson's time. However, he thrived in the administrative role and still managed to get in surgery time. He was truly going to be a great surgeon one day, and she wished he would see himself the way she saw him. Jackson Avery, April was slowly decided, wasn't perfect to the masses, but he was perfect for her.

* * *

The boards were still months away, but the fifth year surgical residents were determined to pass the grueling tests. Jackson sat sandwiched in between Karev and Christina on Meredith's living room couch. Meredith sat across from them, as they went through questions as if they were the board examiners. As much as he wanted to concentrated he couldn't get his mind off of April. She wasn't ready to date, and he respected. There were many details that he was missing, but he knew if he wanted to be with her, prying wouldn't be the best strategy. However, he wanted to know because Jackson wanted to be the person that helped put her back together. From some reason, he felt pulled to her. Maybe it was because she was his complete opposite, or the fact that he felt like she didn't see him as Harper Avery's grandson. When April looked at him, he felt like he was just simply a guy who liked a girl. He was a grown ass going on thirty man, and he would admit he liked April Sloan.

"Jackson," Meredith snapped looking at him. "It's your turn to ask me a question," she said giving him a concerned look. "What's on your mind?"

"Yeah Pretty Boy you've been spacey today," Karev remarked looking at him. "Is Sloan's sister still avoiding you like the plague?" He scoffed.

Jackson shoved Karev a little, at his comment. April wasn't avoiding him, she was just going through things that he would never fully be able to understand, no matter as much as he wanted too. "No, we're just going to be friends," he admitted.

"Wait, what?" Christina questioned, shifting so she was angled to look at him. "She is all googly eye over you, and you act like you're a high school boy around her," she paused. "What gives?"

Jackson shrugged, not wanting to give the real reason why they weren't going to date right now. "It's just it's already November," he muttered giving glance to all of them. "If we start dating now, and it turns into something serious I might not be here come June."

It was partly why he wasn't so heartbroken by April's rejection. Deep down, he knew their relationship could have a very short lifespan. He didn't know where he was going to be in a few months, and April couldn't afford to transfer residency programs again. If they were to start dating, it could turn into long distance soon and Jackson wasn't sure how two surgeons could have a successful relationship if they were living in different cities.

"Then stay in Seattle," Meredith said looking at him as if he was dumb. "If she ends up being good for you, and I think she would, just stay here," she added as if it the easiest solution in the world.

"They're not even dating," Karev butted in.

"But they could be," Christina countered.

Jackson groaned and leaned back on the couch. "I will literally schedule you all to scut, if you do no stop taking about me and April," he threatened. It was a half-hearted threat, he didn't like puling the Chief Resident card. However, sometimes it was necessary and it was the only way to get them to cooperate.

"Teddy would come rescue me in a matter of moments," Christina said looking at Jackson with a stern glance. "So, we are going to continue to talk about your relationship with April."

Jackson sighed, sometimes he really hated the dysfunctional people he called friends. They literally lived and worked together, or for the time being. Meredith and Derek were trying to get Zola back, so Jackson and Alex had realized it was perhaps time to find another place to live. Honestly, Jackson needed the space from the dysfunctional group of people, sometimes his small bedroom just wasn't enough. However, he knew he was lucky to have people looking after him. With a determine single mother and elitist grandfather, Jackson knew his last name would do most of the work when it came to finding a spot as at attending at any hosptial he choose. Now, as he was bombarded with questions about April, he thought maybe leaving Seattle in a few months would be a mistake.

* * *

April sat criss cross on the couch in Jackson's office. The Chief Resident was typing away a paper on his computer or maybe scheduling, April wasn't quite sure. All she knew was the pizza he had delivered in the midst of their on-call night. It had been a few days since their encounter with Mark, and it seemed things were back to normal between them. They still flirted and talked, but there was no pressure to act on their feelings. She knew they were walking a thin line, but April was okay with the thin line. Walking the thin line meant that she could still have Jackson in her life, and she wanted him in her life. As odd as it seemed, Jackson had quickly become her best friend. She felt as if she could be herself around him, and that's what she need in her life more than anything.

"Did you know Addison was coming into town?" Meredith questioned as she walked into the office looking at Jackson. April groaned as she realized that Addison's name was probably up on the schedule for two days from now, when she would have surgery.

"I am Chief Resident, not Chief of Surgery," Jackson stated looking up from his computer.

Meredith turned to April. April gulped as she swallowed her piece of pizza. From what she knew, Addison and Meredith had a rocky relationship. She didn't know if they were cordial or they hated each other guts. "She's here to do a surgery?" April hesitated, waiting for Meredith to explode.

Meredith just sighed and grabbed a pizza out of the pizza box in April's lap. "I've never know how to act around her," Meredith stated before taking a large bite of the pizza. "I mean I married to her ex-husband and we have a kid together, I don't know rather to say hey or avoid her."

"I would say hello," April replied. It was odd to think that she knew Derek longer than Meredith, but at the same time, Derek was different here in Seattle. He was happier, lighter, and he wasn't going through the motions. "I don't think she hates you, besides I think she has a thing with this guy down in California but do not quote me on that."

Suddenly, April felt questioning looks from both Jackson and Meredith. "You people forget that I grew up with those three," April stated. "Addison and I video chat like once a week now," she paused. "I am actually the reason she's here?" April admitted.

"I thought you said she was here for a surgery," Jackson said looking at her, his blue eyes darken with concern.

April nodded, and she saw Meredith's lips press into a thin line. She hadn't really discussed the fact to anybody that she was having a semi-elective procedure. Her left ovary had been destroyed and the fallopian tube had been as well. Addison had suggested removal for the fact that they were no longer useful. "I have some issues, nothing major, it's just Addison's known me my whole life. She wouldn't have anyone else performing surgery on me," she rattled out.

Suddenly, the air in the room seemed to thicken. "Damn it," Meredith said, as her pager went off. "My patient's coding," she exclaimed as she went off running. For a moment there, April had wished it was her patient that was coding. It was a horrible thought, but felt like she and Jackson were about to have a conversation she wasn't ready to have.

"So, surgery," Jackson said as he wheeled his chair around the desk so he was no longer hiding behind it. "Should I be concerned?" He asked.

April shook her head. "No, it's pretty routine. I'll be in out and back to work in a few days," she stated despite how scared she was actually. It didn't matter that she was a surgical resident, she had never been under the knife herself. Plus, the added risks of maybe having a harder time to have children when the time came didn't make her worries go away.

"Alright," the word slowly rolled off his tongue. "Do you need anything, do you want me to be there when you wake up or anything?" Jackson asked hesitantly as if he was thinking that he was crossing the thin line they were balancing on.

"I wouldn't mind if you there when I woke up," April answered, honestly. Thin line be damned, she wasn't going to wake up without somewhere there to tell her how things went. Even though she had Mark and Addison, deep down she truly wanted Jackson. Jackson didn't have to be there out of obligation, he wanted to be there. Perhaps, it was selfish keeping him at arms length when he truly cared about her. April though just kept believing that if they were meant to be, he would be there when she was ready.

* * *

"You are not going to go in there and dragging him out, Mark!" Addison Montgomery yelled in the middle of the hallway. It had been a few hours since April's surgery, and Jackson Avery was at her bedside, which Mark wasn't happy about. He wanted the younger man out of his sister room, and she couldn't help but find him ridiculous. Addison knew Mark was overprotective, but Addison could tell by the way that April talked about Jackson Avery that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Despite, April's caution on entering a relationship, Addison was for it. She knew the younger woman had resigned herself to be just friends with Jackson, but Addison felt that Jackson could be the man to show April how a man was truly suppose to treat a woman.

"Addison! She is going to get her pretty little head invested in that boy and-

"Let's stop right there," Derek said interrupting Mark's rant before he could spill the beans about April's true reason for moving. For the first time since they divorce, it seem that she and Derek were on the same team, which was Team April and Jackson. They could both tell that Jackson was a good guy for April, while Mark was just so fearful of what happened to his little sister in the past that he was just seeing red. Also, they both weren't happy with Mark keeping the incident to himself.

"She's just a kid, and so is he!" Mark exclaimed. "She's going to need me when she wakes up," he added.

Addison's eyes soften. For the first time in April's life, Mark wasn't the man she was leaning enduring a tough situation. She was finally growing up and relying on someone other than her brother or herself. "Mark she's an adult, and she told me that Jackson would be there for her in recovery."

"Well, forgive me for being concern that the little girl that three of us practically raised together might be making another mistake!" Mark yelled.

Addison crossed her arms, and looked at Derek. It was obvious that they were drawing a few concern glances from other staff members. "Mark, you like Jackson," Derek said simply. "Look, the three of us screwed up when we left the kid alone in New York. We were selfish and it took us a long time to rediscover ourselves Mark, and you haven't taken the moment to realize that April might not need as long as we did."

Leave it to Derek to have the words of wisdom when it came to sisters. With four of his own, Derek had a lot of practice. "Derek's right, Mark. April is smart, and Jackson is freaking Harper Avery's grandson, what more could want for your sister's boyfriend the President of the United States or something?" Addison questioned.

"He's not her boyfriend," Mark huffed as he looked at both of them. "I lost my kid sister along this mess up path, so excuse me if I don't think any guy is going to be a good enough for her," he shot back.

Addison rolled her eyes at the comment. "You're acting like your the only one who is affected by this! I lost the closest thing I have to a kid too, Mark!" She exclaimed as she stared at him. "Let's time I check you have a kid, she's a baby who needs you for every little thing. April is your sister Mark, you twenty-seven year old sister. She doesn't need to be protected!"

Addison could tell Mark was pissed and by the look of rage on his face. "You have your own life, Mark, let April be a part of your life not the center of it. She doesn't need to be anymore, you did your job with her," Addison softly said.

Derek look between the two of them and nodded. "Why don't you take Julia out for a date or something, April will call you when she's up and ready to see you," he stated calmly. Derek was always the voice of reason for Mark.

Mark simply nodded and walked slowly away from in the opposite direction of April's room. Apparently, something they had said had registered into Mark's stubborn brain. Addison knew deep down that Mark was struggling with April being so close, but not being a little kid anymore. The last time they had been in the same city together, she was in medical school and still acting like a college kid who needed guidance. Now, she was an adult with a job, and Mark was having a hard time letting go. It was easier for her because at the end of the day she was just the woman who had known April for all of her life. She had no blood relation to her, but it was still hard knowing how easily she could be cut out of April's life. At the end of the day to Addison, all that matter was the kid didn't end up screwed up because of any of their actions. After all, they were the reasons why choose Northwestern and didn't choose Seattle Grace.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I recently got very busy and it's been hard to find time to write! Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns or questions about the story that you may have.

 **PS**

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
